Days Off
by adorathao
Summary: On days off i want to stay like this, the two of us together. Only us...


"No, I don't want you to come with me to the Edo period!" Kagome scolded as she jumped into the well leaving behind a shocked kitsune. After days of working on the well to allow him to come through, she didn't want him to?

Kurama frowned to himself as he walked through the city of Tokyo. Did Kagome feel embarrassed by him? He sighed and dropped his head, maybe she just didn't like him anymore…. The thought made his eyes widen in alarm. What if she didn't like him anymore? True, he never told her he loved her, but she should've known right?

"Yo." He turned around to look at Yusuke. "Anything wrong?"

Kurama shook his head, "Good then, the toddler wants us again." He sighed. They had met Kagome about two years ago when she had entered his school. She was very different from the other girls. Instead of ogling him, she gave him a wide berth, and instead of spending her time trying to impress the men by putting on make-up and tight clothing, she stayed outside reading a book, or inside depending on the weather. But the real thing that caught his attention was that she seemed curious about him, not obsessed like the other girls.

One day they had heard that she was in the hospital after getting hit by a car. When he and the rest of the group got there they were surprised. Kagome was up and brandishing her I.V at the nurse. When she saw them she immediately dropped it. After asking her why she was fighting her nurse, she calmly replied, "I hate needles." After that, Kagome and Kurama spent more time together. It was around a year ago that they had found out about her and her them. There was a rouge youkai running around and both groups had tracked it down.

At that time, he was surprised that his unofficial, but still his, girlfriend knew about demons. Once again upon question she replied calmly if not a bit nervously, "I've always thought you were odd." Upon realizing that she was in danger in the Edo Era with demons running rampant, they decided to crack the magic of the well so that they could cross through.

She was all for it in the beginning, but recently she seemed regretful, and today she had told him off. Yes, it was confusing as heck; even Youko was at a loss for words. She had never said no to him like that before, and it worried him. Maybe, just maybe, she regretted being with him…

Kagome returned two days later in the middle of the night to find an angry Kurama in her room on her bed. To say she was surprised was an understatement. True, he did 'break in' once in a while, but never when she was gone. It was always just into her room seeing how they lived in the same house, just different rooms. He would simply come in and sleep next to her. "Um, what's wrong?" she asked a bit nervously at his angry glare.

"What _is _wrong Kagome?" he replied coldly, his emerald eyes flashing gold.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Why is it that you find it wrong for me to come with you?" Kurama demanded.

Kagome was at loss for words. "Nothing's wrong."

He raised a red eyebrow, "Then you'll allow me to come with you next time on my day off?"

"No!" she answered quickly, oblivious to the sudden sagging in the kitsune's posture. He couldn't come, she wouldn't let him! His days off were just too precious for him to come with her into the past.

"Why?" he questioned her. Kagome immediately took an offensive stance. She had had enough of his stupid anger, and the fact that she was still confused didn't help either.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is '_Red'_, but I seriously don't want to put up with it!" Kagome snarled at the kitsune glaring at _her_ from _her_ bed in _her_ room of all places!

He bristled, "Fine then, why don't you get rid of me instead of making me worry about you all the time!"

"What?!" she shouted in shock, even more confused by his accusation towards her.

Kurama gave her a hard glare, "I know Kagome, I know. You don't want me anymore," he accused. It hurt him to say it, but it was the truth. The only reason she couldn't possibly want him to come with her was because she didn't love him anymore. Kagome recoiled in shock. What in the-?!

"Fine, maybe I do you stupid jerk!" she retorted annoyed and severely hurt by the way he doubted her.

"I know you do, that's why you don't ever let me go with you when I tell you I can go with you for my day off!" he shouted back. They had never fought like this before, and he was seriously hurt.

A light switched in Kagome's head. Oh! Her eyes went large and she tried to hold it in, she really did, but she burst out laughing. Tears were pouring out of her eyes from the force of her laughter. It was just so funny! The genius was wrong! Boy was this going to hurt his ego! Kurama was confused to say the least, why in the world was she laughing? Did she not take him seriously? Youko bristled at the thought of her laughing at him. Maybe she didn't want them to be together anymore.

They sobered at the thought. What were they going to do if she really did not love him anymore?! Youko immediately turned possessive at the possibility. ~I wont' let her break up with us! ~

When she could finally stop laughing, Kagome walked over to the bed Kurama was currently sitting on. She gently laid him down as his brows knitted together in confusion. Kagome laid her hand on his fore head and sat down beside him. The quilt rested on his chin as she got into her pajamas, or in other words, his shirt. She slipped under the sheets with him and gave him a small embrace as her face was buried in his chest. Kurama stared down at her in confusion as she began talking.

"I'm… not ashamed of you, neither of you." she mumbled softly. "It's just that you're always so busy with Koenma and trying to keep your grades up. I don't want you to come back with me on your days off…. Because you're always so tired." He was about to tell her he wasn't when she cut him short with a small glare. Her eyes softened as she began to speak again. "I hardly ever get to see you, with Koenma, the Jewel, and school, so I don't want you to come with me on your days off from school and work. You're always so sleepy and cute on your days off, and really affectionate." Kagome blushed at the way he wouldn't let her go the last time they both had a day off. "If you come with me into the past, you'll be busy fighting off youkai again. So I want to save your days off for when we can both stay home together. I want us to be like this on your days off; I want us to be together... and only us…" Kagome mumbled into his shirt as she drifted off to sleep.

~So…that's why…~Youko commented. ~It's the most selfish thing she's ever asked of us…~

Kurama agreed and smiled to himself and held her closer. He would spend more time with her like this for sure… No more nagging to go with her, even if the thought of her never coming back terrified him. Even though she was asleep, even though she couldn't possibly hear him, he whispered into her ear, "I love you…Kagome."

She smiled in her sleep.

So, what do you think? I woke up this morning with this scene stuck in my head, and I just had to write it down…. I know, it's really short though isn't it? Well please review!

-Tsuki no Tennyo


End file.
